


Thor's axe

by LaFourmii



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Ironstrange Relationship, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: After a hot sparring session with Thor, the couple wants him in their bedroom. The god is more than happy to participate in their new fantasy.Ironstrange Bingo 2020: Thor
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Thor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680064
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Thor's axe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@ironstrangebingo](https://ironstrangebingo.tumblr.com/) 2020, prompt: Thor  
> Loosely based on prompt #629 from [@ironstrangeprompts](https://ironstrangeprompts.tumblr.com/post/612170304330088448/prompt-629-stephen-now-possesses-the-axe-of)
> 
> I feel like the introduction to the real main event is a bit long for what is mostly just porn (and kind of a plot what plot) but I felt like giving a little bit of context. You can skip to the juicy part if you want ;)
> 
> Not beta read. English is not my first language, please tell me in the comments if you spot any really big mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It all starts with an innocent training session at the Avengers Compound. Stephen has a new magical axe, found in another distant universe. He needs help training and so he asks Thor. The Asgardian God is not the best teacher but he owns Stormbreaker so he has a few tips for Stephen to use. Actually, Thor is not very good with words, he expresses himself best with his body. His big, muscular, and particularly handsome body, Stephen soon remarks, as Thor’s chest presses against his back, his arms wind around Stephen and his big hands guide his writs to wield the new axe.

After exchanging a few blows with Thor, Stephen pauses to see Tony carefully watching them from the side. There’s no jealousy in his eyes, only envy and lust. Stephen can guess what he’s thinking and the way the engineer adjusts his pants is all the evidence he needs. Stephen doesn’t say anything, just smirks before returning to his training, quite aroused by all this himself.

His excitation increases to a whole new level at the end of their training session, in the communal showers. Stephen gets a great look at Thor’s absolutely stunning body. He even sneaks a peek below the belt of pure mouth-watering abs and damn! That man isn’t a god for nothing. Huge and mighty, he is. Perfect.

And just like that, a new fantasy is born.

* * *

Tony and Stephen are in a very open and sharing relationship. For a few years now, they’ve been inviting people in their bed for very fun activities. So of course, Stephen tells Tony about what he saw. They are both very on board with the idea of Thor with them.

That night, while they make love, Tony whispers sweet dirty words to Stephen’s ear, painting a wonderful picture of the things he wishes to see them do with Thor in their bed. Stephen describes what he saw and Tony just wishes to have that huge godly thing inside of him or inside of Stephen. Tony’s not picky. He just wants to have fun.

* * *

It doesn’t take more than a week for all the Avengers to know about their new fantasy. At this point, it’s more of an obsession but who can blame them really.

Most of the Avengers had their turn in the couple’s bed and they are kind of surprised they haven’t invited Thor before. Because, well… He’s Thor. The god sould have been the first on their list.

When Thor hears about this, he just beams and agrees with an enthusiastic: “At long last!”

After several negotiation discussions, the three of them end up in a big bed, more than _ready_ for what they hope will be a night of pure and indecent pleasure.

* * *

“Are you sure about this, friend Tony?” Thor asks.

“Yes,” he rasps, his voice hoarse with excitement.

“Wizard?” the god asks.

“Oh, yes, I assure you I want this very much.”

“Perfect. Well, then… I will just…”

Thor slides inside Stephen in one smooth glide. Stephen gasps. Tony moans and bites his lip, his tongue, his knuckles, everything, and anything to contain himself. This is so ridiculously hot and breathtakingly beautiful. He’s already rock hard and if he gets more turned on, he’s going to pass out. But boy, oh boy, Stephen and Thor paint a beautiful picture together.

Stephen leans on his knees and forearms - both Tony and Thor are very careful of his hands. He bends his heads down, his usually so well kept hair falls over his forehead and his glassy eyes. He’s a panting mess, heavy breaths and lewd moans coming from his mouth. Pink colors his cheeks and sweat gleams on his skin. He’s beautiful.

Thor towers over him, on his knees behind him, tall and broad and big and all muscles. His big hands press on Stephen’s narrow hips. He barely sweats and seems glorious. He is regal and godly when he moves back a few inches just to push back inside Stephen.

“Oh, dear god,” Stephen moans and Thor laughs quietly.

“That’s the spirit.”

He pushes back again inside of him and Stephen’s words dissolve in deliciously erotic moans. Tony’s gaze falls on Stephen’s ass and where their bodies are meeting. It’s indecent. It’s hot. It’s absolutely obscene.

Thor is huge, **massively** huge. His big - big, big and big, did he mention how fucking BIG - cock is wet with saliva, lube and cum. The god already came twice and he’s not showing any sign of fatigue or even slowing down. Gosh, why did they wait for so long before inviting him? He is perfect.

Probably in an attempt to break Tony’s sanity at how hot this is, Thor uses his own cum as lube to push inside Stephen. The ring of muscles stretches obscenely wide around his girth. It must hurt in all the best ways and Tony shudders at the thought. With all the prep they did, and all the lube they’re using, there’s no resistance. Thor just withdraws and goes right back inside Stephen in slow and long thrusts. Again and again. Stephen whimpers in pleasure and Tony is about to burst, just watching them.

On the bed, Tony crawls a little closer to the pair. He nudges Stephen’s elbow and maneuvers him a bit until Stephen’s red cheek falls on Tony’s thigh and his arms around his waist. His ass is still up in the air and Tony has the best view of Thor fucking into it while he gently pets Stephen’s hair.

“Tony…” Stephen’s voice rasps, wrecked from pleasure.

“I’m here sweetie, I’m here,” he whispers back.

“He is big. So big.”

“I know. That’s what we fantasized about for weeks, sweetie.”

Thor chuckles, a deep gravely sound that vibrates through his body and his cock and sends a shiver down Stephen’s spine. The poor - more like lucky, very lucky - sorcerer moans a little bit more if that’s even possible.

Tony knows the answer to his next question but he still has to ask:

“Are you okay, sweetie?” he says, carding his fingers through Stephen’s hair.

“Yes. Yes, I’m okay,” Stephen moans against Tony’s thigh.

He is drooling all over Tony’s groin, mere inches away from his hard cock. Tony aches for that slack and wet mouth around his dick but it’s all about Stephen’s enjoying Thor for the moment. Tony will get his turn.

That doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself too.

“How do you feel? Tell me, sweetie,” Tony coaxes.

His fingers grip Stephen’s hair, his eyes settle on his husband's ass and Thor’s massive cock.

“Because from where I’m standing, it seems pretty huge and insanely good. You know how I said you were beautiful on your hands and knees for my cock? Well, I’d like to make an amendment to that: I absolutely love seeing you with a dick up your ass. Mine, Thor’s, Scott’s, Cap’s… It doesn’t matter. You take it all so beautifully and I love it. Is that considered a fetish?”

Stephen’s weak laugh quickly turns into a moan. He’s so out of it, Tony wonders how he can keep up with the conversation. Thor still thrusts into him, relentlessly.

“He’s so big. I feel so full,” Stephen mumbles against Tony’s thighs and his arms tighten around his waist. “So good, it feels so good. Can we keep him?”

“That’s a great idea, sweetie. Terrific. But let Point Break prove he’s really worth it, first,” he taunts with a wink for the big guy.

Thor doesn’t answer with words. He pulls back and pushes back inside Stephen. And again. And again. He slowly increases his rhythm, slamming in his ass with more strength, more speed. His pelvis slaps against Stephen’s round ass cheeks, flesh against flesh. The drag of his cock against Stephen’s rim makes indecent wet noises.

Stephen is a mess of whimpers and cries of pleasure. Tony can only watch as his husband gets thoroughly fucked and stretched and wrecked by the God of Thunder himself.

“Oh dear god, you look so good like that, sweetie.” Tony grips at Stephen’s hair while his other hand goes to his own neglected cock, he can’t stop himself. “Jeez, he’s destroying you and you more than take it, you _love_ it. You love being fucked like an animal.”

Stephen is screaming and weeping with pleasure. Thor keeps his rough pace. His hands are everywhere on Stephen’s body, crawling all over his skin, pinning him down by the nape of his neck, kneading his cheeks then parting his ass to better fuck him. A magical electric sparkle, Thor’s thunder, follows the path of his fingertips on Stephen’s skin. And the sorcerer loves it, his whole body shivering.

“You have a very good lover here, Stark. Very open and wanton,” Thor comments like he’s not fucking his Stephen like _that._

Tony can only watch, mesmerized and drooling, while the god pounds into his husband. The sight is indecent and Tony is reduced to stroke himself, following Thor’s thrusts inside Stephen.

And why is it so hot to have this big beefy guy take his husband like _that_?

“Oh yeah, I know. Keep fucking him, big guy, he loves it. You do love it, right, sweetie? I can see it on your face, darling. You love it so much. You love being fucked by that big fat cock, don't you?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Stephen muffles his cries against Tony’s thigh but can’t completely hide them. His arms tighten around him, in a bruising embrace. His legs shake, his body quivers. His red and neglected cock bounces with every slap of Thor’s hips against his butt. He leaks cum copiously on the mattress under him. He’s on the edge, ready to tumble over at any second and fall into an abyss of orgasmic pleasure. Tony can almost feel it.

He bites his lip. He’s so gone himself. This is so hot. Fuck.

“Oh, he is good,” Thor says, still pushing inside Stephen. “Am I allowed to come inside him?”

“Yes!” both Tony and Stephen say, desperate to see and feel that happening.

Thor’s big hands grip Stephen’s waist tighter, he thrusts faster and faster and faster until finally, he spills his pleasure inside Stephen, fills him to the brim. It’s the last push for Stephen. He strangles his moan against Tony’s leg and succumbs to his orgasm. His cum paints the sheets with white sticky strips right before he collapses on the bed.

Tony is left with an erection so hard it hurts and a craving for more.

“FRI, baby girl, I hope you recorded that because it was the hottest thing ever and I’m gonna play it every day until I’m sick of it or completely dry and empty.”

“Got it, Boss”, the AI says from the speaker in the room with a voice both smug and a little bit embarrassed.

“That’s my girl. Would you help over there, Point Break?” He directs Thor and they both lie Stephen down on clean sheets and a soft pillow. Tony stretches out next to his husband, Thor on the other side and they all cuddle in a big pile of sweaty bodies and sticky fluids. Tony is still hard, hot and bothered, properly horny - well, he’s waaaaaay past that point actually - but he has to make sure Stephen is all right before going any further.

“You okay, sweet thing?” he asks softly.

Stephen turns on his side, cuddles up to Tony, and mumbles an incoherent answer on the pillow. Thor laughs softly behind him where he’s spooning him.

“I think your wizard is done for the night.”

Tony smiles and gently strokes Stephen’s hair, letting his husband enjoy his post-orgasmic bliss yet still making sure he’s okay.

“Anything hurts, baby? Please, I need words now.”

“I’m good. It was good. So good.”

“Well you sure seems well fucked, I’ll give you that,” Tony answers with a peck to his husband’s lips.

Satisfied with Stephen’s state, Tony sits up. His eyes immediately fall on Thor’s big cock, still hard and wet with cum, resting against Stephen’s abused ass. Oh boy, they are going to have so much fun. His own erection seems to grow at the sight, is that’s even possible.

“Well, big guy,” Tony drawls, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You seem like you’re still up for a few more rounds. So… my turn?”

Thor’s laughter is contagious and very much enthusiastic. He gets up and over Stephen, crawls up to Tony, and cages him with his very big, very muscly body. Tony can’t complain and he is ready to be thoroughly swept off his feet like Stephen. Speaking of his husband…

“Give me a minute to catch my breath,” Stephen says, voice slurred, “and I’m up for another round too.”

Yes. They’re going to have a very very interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not quite happy with this one. I feel like Thor is more of a sextoy than a real living sex partner in this one but heh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess it’s still kinda hot and I can still share if someone wants to read it ◕‿◕ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
